Breakfast in Bed
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny makes breakfast in bed for Steve and Steves one track mind takes over but hey, Dannys not complaining


"What is this? Steven J McGarrett in bed past 7 o'clock" Danny said affectionately as he carried in a tray of food.

Steve turned over and rubbed his eyes and a smile creased his face as he took in his beloveds naked form, blond hair shining in the sun and strong muscles rippling under the golden skin. Steve's eyes wandered over Danny's body, smiling a little each time he came across bruised skin from where Steve had bitten or dug his nails in. He felt the bed dip when Danny laid down the tray of food then snuggled back under the blanket.

"Whats with breakfast in bed?" Steve asked, as he pulled Danny closer, nuzzling his neck.

"It's Saturday and you slept in so I figured I would make breakfast. We didn't eat dinner because we got home and first you fucked me into a wall then when we were able to stand again you pulled me upstairs for a shower where again your one track mind took over and we ended up against the wall in the shower. Then as we fell into bed, I honestly don't know how but you got hard again after cuddling and we fucked again" Danny said grinning "I'm not complaining because it was amazing but I was starving when I woke up this morning"

Steve smiled and pressed a kiss to Danny's neck "So you made breakfast and brought it up here for us?" Steve looked at the tray and there was a bowl of fruit and pancakes "Have I told you how much I loved you today?"

"Not yet" Danny replied trailing his hand down Steve's chest.

Steve leaned close and whispered in his ear "I love you"

"Mhhm..Love you too" Danny said and sat up pulling the tray closer. He picked up a strawberry and bit into it, enjoying the sweet burst of juice that landed on his tongue.

Steve leaned forward and picked up a plate of pancakes, his stomach growling reminding him of how hungry he was. He took a bite and licked at the syrup that dripped on his finger. For Danny being a sucky cook, he knew how to make breakfast in bed damn good "It's good babe. Like really good" Steve said and finished another pancake.

"I can cook when I want too but half the time you cook so I don't have too" Danny replied, watching Steve as he became fascinated with swirling the syrup on his plate with his fork, an affectionate smile spread across his face. Good god, could he love this man anymore?

"Having fun SuperSEAL?" Danny said and chuckled when Steve jumped and almost dropped the plate.

Steve looked embarrassed like he'd just been caught at the dinner table playing with his food, Danny loved it. Steve was so adorable in the morning, hair a mess, sleepy smile on his face. Danny picked up another strawberry and moved the tray down the bed so he could lay his head on Steve's chest.

This was perfect. Breakfast in bed with the man he loved, Steve couldn't think of a better way to start the day. Until he saw Danny bite into the strawberry and some red juice trailed down his chin. Steve couldn't resist and he moved Danny over then leaned down and licked the juice back up to his mouth, capturing it with his own.

"Of course you would" Danny said in between kissing and gasping for air. Steve just smiled and rolled himself fully on top of Danny, holding himself up by his hands on either side of Danny's head.

"Your the most perfect" kiss "wonderful" kiss "beautiful" kiss "best man" kiss "I've ever known and your all mine and I love you" Steve said as he kissed Danny.

"Really? Because I could say all that and more about you babe" Danny said running his hands up and down Steve's strong back, tracing his spine, delighting in each little shiver or shudder.

Danny felt Steve's cock rubbing against the inside of his thigh and it made him groan, arching up into Steve begging for more contact. When Steve lowered his head and began kissing along his jaw and down his neck to his chest, nipping at his collarbone, Danny squirmed under Steve desperate for more.

"Come on Steve...please...more" Danny begged, his voice already low and desperate. How did Steve do this to him?

"No not this time Danno" Steve whispered in his ear, making Danny whimper "I want you inside me" He looked at Danny and his eyes blazed blue with passion and he ground his hips against Danny's making him moan.

Danny loved it when Steve did this. When Steve sat on top of him, grinding their hips, creating delicious friction. He let his hands trail down Steve's back and slip between his cheeks, slipping his finger inside Steve making him moan and push his hips down trying to get Danny further in.

"Fuck Danny" Steve choked out, his grey/blue eyes filled with pleasure. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and squeezed some on to his hand before rubbing it on Danny's cock, grinning when Danny gasped and bucked his hips.

Danny wrapped his hand around Steve's neck and pulled him down, whispering in his ear "Ride me" and who was Steve to disobey?

Steve nipped Danny's jaw then slid down onto him, causing them both to cry out. Danny wrapped his hands around Steve's narrow hips and pushed him down farther, digging his nails as far as he could manage. Steve rocked on him, crying out every time Danny thrust up hitting his prostate. Steve yelled his name when he came on their chests, and Danny came inside him. He collapsed in top of Danny, breathless and boneless.

Steve was floating on pleasure when Danny whispered in his ear again "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Tell me" Steve said, his voice low and wrecked.

Danny wasn't much for talking right now, instead he bit down as hard as he could over Steve's heart, making Steve yelp, Danny let go and smiled at the teeth marks, running his tongue over the red skin, grinning when Steve shivered. He hoped it left a scar, that way Steve would always know how much Danny loved him and anyone else who saw it would know Steve was taken.

"Shit Danny, you love me alot don't you?" Steve glared at him then at the red skin on his chest "That hurt like a bitch and its probably going to leave a scar"

"Good. I wanted people to know your taken" Danny kissed the now bruising bite mark gently "And your all mine"

"As long as you'll always be mine" Steve said rolling to the side and grabbing a towel from the floor to clean them off then pulling Danny to his chest.

"Always babe" Danny mumbled as he felt Steve's arm fall over his chest and he drifted off to sleep. His eyes flew open though when he heard Steve's stomach growl "Hungry babe?" Danny chuckled

"We just did a very physical activity" Steve said in mock seriousness, he nuzzled Danny's neck and whispered "Maybe it's a different kind of hunger"

"There goes your one track mind again" Danny grinned. A morning full of sex and the man he loved, was that such a bad way to spend a Saturday? "Food first"

Steve groaned "Fine, but let's hurry"

Danny grinned and turned over to kiss his SEAL "We will, promise"


End file.
